Are We Even In Love? Marcus Flint love story
by dudley369
Summary: Everything you need to know about this story is in the first chapter or prologue. I am writing it for my littel sister.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a 13 year old girl whose parents are human but she is a witch. It was just a fluke that she was born a witch but it happened. Her parents did not want her to become a witch but they can't help the fact. They try to keep her from using magic but they don't keep her from magic itself. She still gets to visit the wizarding world. Her friend, Oliver Wood, whom she met one day in diagon alley, abducted her from her all-girls American school and enrolled her into Hogwarts. Since she has known Oliver she has learned how to use some of here magical abilities and how to play Quidditch. She is living in Oliver's home with him and when it is time they will get on the train toward Hogwarts.

Name: Francesca Remmers

Hair: Black and very curly, usually straightens her bangs

Eyes: Blue

Blood type: Muggleborn-mudblood

Wand: rowan wood with a core of Thestral tail hair.

Year: third

House: Hufflepuff


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am at The Bishop Strachan School. This is my second year at the bull shit school (BSS you get it?). My parents have been sending me here since we found out that I was a witch; both of my parents are human with no magical powers. So when they found out that I had power in me they tried to curb it as well as they could but they didn't hide it from me completely. They have taken me to Diagon Alley so I could understand what was going to happen to me. You see, becoming a witch is kind of like puberty but your parents can't explain what's happening to you if they are human.

Diagon alley is where I met my first magical friend. His name is Oliver Wood. Oliver has been a good friend to me since we first met. We have known each other for 2 years, he has taught me how to play Quidditch and he has also told me aout the boarding school he is going to called Hogwarts; Which is a school only for witches and warlocks. The stories he tells me are amazing and I dream of going there and learning about whom I am and what I am capable of. But as of now I am stuck in BSS doing gymnastics and learning math.

I have just walked into my room and its around 11 at night, my roommate is asleep and I am unpacking. You don't really need to pack much at this boarding school. They give you uniforms on your first day at class. I apparently get the bed closer to the window. Its really late so I am laying in my bed staring out the window and looking at nothing in particular.

I see a black speck flying around in the sky. I close my eyes and think about a terrorist plane flying towards the school and bombing it… I get out safely along with some of my friends and favorite teachers and we hop in a car and go home… I would do anything to get out of here….

I open my eyes again to see it much closer but it doesn't look like a plane it looks a human… It's Oliver Coming towards my window on his broom! I hurriedly ran around my dark room trying to find some clothes and brush my hair to look presentable but all I had time to do was to brush my hair before I heard a knock at my window; how he know which room was mine I don't know. I had no choice but to walk out of my bathroom and great him in my white silk pajamas and my blue teddy bear robe.

I waved a hello and Oliver and slid the window open. "Hey Frankie hurry up and get your stuff together its cold out here." Oliver talked to me as if I knew what he was talking about. I pulled Oliver and his broom in through the window and asked him to explain what he was doing "I am going to take you out of this school and enroll you into Hogwarts so you can learn how to be a witch."

I was surprised that he was going to help me do this. He could get into a lot of trouble for this. I sat there thinking for a while… "Come on Frankie. I've already enrolled you into school. It's too late to turn back." I looked up at Oliver and smiled. I ran around the room packing all of my things and when I was done I hoped onto his broom and we flew off.

Oliver let me sleep in his house for the night and then we went to Diagon alley to shop for the things I would need for school. The first place we went was to get a wand. Right when I walked in a wand flew right at me and almost stabbed me through my arm. Oliver just laughed as the store clerk stood there staring an awe. The store clerk told me that that specific wand had chosen me and that this wand would be very hard to manage because its core was made of thestral tail hair and the only other known wand with this specific core is the elder's wand. I had no idea what he was talking about but apparently Oliver did so I just went along with it.

The next thing I got was a broom, it was just a beginners broom but at least I have a way of transportation. Oliver asked me If I wanted a pet but I said no because I wanted to focus all my time on my studies. Oliver took me around and we got a bunch of other various items for school and then we went home.

"Okay, Frankie, we have everything you need for school, tomorrow we will be getting gon the train to Hogwarts. When we get to Hogwarts you will be sorted. There are four different houses at Hogwarts: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, which I am in." Oliver explained to me after we got to his house.

"That's a lot of stuff to do in one day." I said unsure of myself.

Oliver put his arm around my shoulder "it' all going to be fine. You'll love Hogwarts, I promise." It shocked me when Oliver put his arm around me. I thought Oliver and I were just best friends but I guess he thinks we are more…? I'm not sure; maybe he was just being really nice.

"I just ran through a wall…." I told myself and Oliver as I sat on the train. "That's not possible Oliver, what did you put in my cereal?"

Oliver laughed "The wall was charmed to let witches and warlocks pass through but no humans." 2 red headed boys opened the door to our compartment. They both spoke a hello to Oliver as he moved to sit next to me. The boys sat down in the empty seat and Oliver introduced us "Francesca this is Fred and George Weasley"

I was still a little shocked by running through a wall so I said hello politely and went to sleep/passed out…..


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up being crushed by Oliver. I thought Oliver was joking so I pushed him off of me. Oliver stood up and punched this guy with dark spiked up hair. The dark haired guy grabbed Oliver and threw him to the ground and the proceeded to roll around on the floor beating the crap out of each other. I just stood there not knowing what to do as Fred and George tried to pull them off of each other.

Fred and George finally succeeded after a while but you could obviously tell that Oliver lost. I played nurse as Oliver explained to me what happened and Fred and George went to put their robes on.

"That guy's name is Marcus Flint he is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, I am the captain on the Gryffindor team which causes a lot of friction between us. He randomly out of nowhere started beating me up. Only a Slytherin would do that," He said as I finished doctoring him "You should go and get your robes on we will be there in a couple of minutes."

'We got to Hogwarts and hoped on a carriage with Fred and George. I liked Fred and George they were the kind of pranksters I lie to hang around with. "Okay. Frankie when we get to the castle you are going to have to hang out with the first years so that you can get sorted. Don't be nervous and don't let the hat scare you," Fred told me.

"Don't let the hat scare me?" I asked "Why would a hat scare me?"

"Well from what Oliver told us you were pretty freaked out by running through the wall so I talking hat will probably do the same to ya" George told me.

I snickered, "Hey, hey , hey, I've got this alllll under control, I'm in the wizarding world everything that is normal hear would be strange in Canada and vice versa. So I know how it works now."

"Well Franks It's your time to show 'em who's boss, since we are at the castle," Fred said.

The castle was magnificent. I had never seen a building so tall, old and rustic. I was surprised it was still standing, but I guess magic is what keeps it alive. We walked through a huge wooden door and into what was called the great hall, and it was great. I was told to go and stand along the left wall and wait to be called up to get sorted by the hat.

I was staring at the wall when I heard a strong female voice say "Francesca Remmers." I slowly walked up the steps, sat on the stool, and the hat was lowered to my head.


End file.
